


Only For You

by JoiningJoice



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Australia, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, I don't deserve happiness in my life, M/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, They've been together since high school but Sou moved to Sidney only recently, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Come un bambino, si volta nella direzione opposta a quella di Rin e fissa il muro alla propria destra senza davvero vederlo; morde forte sul labbro inferiore, e non parla. Le dita di Rin sfiorano le sue, e Sousuke le scosta appena. È orribile, riuscire a percepire il cambiamento nel ritmo del respiro di Rin di fronte a quel pacato rifiuto. Vorrebbe essere in grado di non farlo. Vorrebbe essere più forte.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>- Mi dispiace. - Mormora, la voce arrocchita dal pianto; e già lo sente tornare, forte ma non intenso tanto quanto pochi minuti prima. Dubita piangerà un'altra volta così in tutta la sua vita. L'unica cosa che potrebbe ridurlo in quello stato sarebbe perdere Rin, ed è un'eventualità a cui non vuole pensare. Un'eventualità che non è mai sembrata più reale.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

 

 

 

Silenzio, e il rumore appena udibile dell'acqua alle sue spalle.

Sono suoni che ha impressi a fuoco nella sua stessa natura. Nella sua mente, le voci attutite dalla distanza dei bambini che si rincorrono nella vasca dei piccoli sono familiari – sono le voci di Rin, dei suoi compagni di giochi infantili. Lo sciabordio dell'acqua che sfugge ai bordi della piscina e si insinua nelle grate bianche è quello della piscina di Sano, mossa dai loro corpi in movimento.

Ma la realtà è differente. Più dolorosa e spietata. La realtà è una piscina di Sidney, e la realtà è una decisione avventata di cui si sta pentendo di più ogni secondo che passa.

La spalla gli fa male.

Silenzio, e Rin che svolta l'angolo del corridoio. Per un momento si ferma e si guarda attorno, le dita pallide attorno alla corda del borsone; ansima come avesse corso, e i capelli corti sono ancora umidi, con piccole gocce che scivolano dalla sua frangia al suo volto. Lo vede, finalmente; Sousuke può solo immaginare che razza di spettacolo sia, un uomo adulto in piedi con la schiena che pressa contro il muro e due segni rossi di pianto sotto gli occhi. È una fortuna che ci sia poca gente. Non sopporta l'idea che un estraneo possa vederlo in quel modo – né sopporta l'idea che Rin possa fare altrettanto, ma non può impedirgli di avvicinarsi e fermarsi ad appena un metro da lui, il fiato pesante dalla preoccupazione.

La verità è che inizialmente gli è sembrata un'idea tranquilla. Sono passati anni dall'ultima volta in cui si è sentito del tutto unito a Rin – la loro relazione è solo migliorata da quando erano al liceo, e Sousuke non ha nessun dubbio su ciò che prova per lui, ma non ha mai ritrovato il legame che solo il nuoto può donare loro. Aveva approfittato della pausa di Rin dagli allenamenti per proporgli di andare a nuotare assieme, per la prima volta nei tre anni trascorsi dalla loro ultima gara.

Rin aveva accettato. No – si era illuminato come mai prima, o così gli era sembrato. Era corso a preparare il necessario, arrivando persino a ignorare le faccende di casa su cui era tanto meticoloso perchè raggiungessero la piscina pubblica il prima possibile. Sousuke era stato felice quanto lui – durante un giorno della settimana la piscina era vuota, e nonostante l'avesse sempre soltanto vista da fuori era sicuro che fosse attrezzata a dovere per il tipo di gara che avevano in mente. Si era lasciato trascinare dal suo fidanzato fino all'ingresso prima di rendersi conto di non avere neanche più un costume che gli entrasse bene.

Rin aveva riso e scosso la testa. Erano andati a comprarlo, e per un momento erano di nuovo immersi nell'atmosfera magica che aveva pervaso i suoi diciotto anni, quando il terreno pericolante su cui poteva permettersi di avanzare era florido, e Rin e il nuoto erano tutto ciò che esisteva ai suoi occhi.

Poi era andato tutto storto.

\- Sousuke. -

Silenzio, e la voce di Rin, carica di tutto ciò che ama di lui. Di tutto ciò che non vorrebbe sentire, non in quel momento: tenerezza, comprensione, compassione. Quel lato di Rin che è dolce, nascosto sotto il Rin che è amico e compagno. L'unico tono che Sousuke possa permettersi di sentire, ora.

Come un bambino, si volta nella direzione opposta a quella di Rin e fissa il muro alla propria destra senza davvero vederlo; morde forte sul labbro inferiore, e non parla. Le dita di Rin sfiorano le sue, e Sousuke le scosta appena. È orribile, riuscire a percepire il cambiamento nel ritmo del respiro di Rin di fronte a quel pacato rifiuto. Vorrebbe essere in grado di non farlo. Vorrebbe essere più forte.

\- Mi dispiace. - Mormora, la voce arrocchita dal pianto; e già lo sente tornare, forte ma non intenso tanto quanto pochi minuti prima. Dubita piangerà un'altra volta così in tutta la sua vita. L'unica cosa che potrebbe ridurlo in quello stato sarebbe perdere Rin, ed è un'eventualità a cui non vuole pensare. Un'eventualità che non è mai sembrata più reale.

\- No. - È la sua risposta. È appena un sussurro, ma torna subito – e con esso le dita di Rin, che riprendono a sfiorare la punta delle sue. Rin le lascia scivolare sopra le proprie, col pollice sfrega le nocche. È un contatto così insignificante, eppure è tutto ciò che riesce a dargli. - No, per favore. Non chiedermi scusa. Non... -

Non vuole che pianga di nuovo a causa sua.

Fino a qualche minuto prima erano la coppia più felice del mondo. Fino a qualche minuto prima entrare in acqua era sembrata una benedizione – sentire di nuovo Rin che gli nuotava attorno, incitandolo a seguirlo, legandolo a sé con una semplice stretta di mano. Fino a qualche minuto prima tutto era tornato come tre anni prima, quando la paura di quella maledetta spalla malandata passava in secondo piano dietro alla felicità immensa di poter stare assieme.

Poi l'aveva sentito. Un dolore lancinante, una fitta che per qualche istante l'aveva accecato – costringendolo a fermarsi dopo appena quattro bracciate e ad annaspare alla ricerca di aria, agitato come un bambino alle prime armi. Quando finalmente era riuscito ad aprire gli occhi, Rin era qualche metro avanti a lui – pallido, terrorizzato, lo sguardo fisso sulla spalla che entrambi ormai credevano guarita. Non aveva sopportato di vederlo così. Non l'avrebbe fatto stare male un'altra volta.

Non meritava la sua pietà.

Di nuovo, abbassa la mano che Rin ha sollevato verso di sé e la sottrae al suo tocco gentile. Questa volta si volta a fissarlo, cercando di soffocare la rabbia che ha già sfogato tirando un inutile pugno al muro della vasca, cercando di non pensare al bruciore delle sue lacrime mentre si sollevava a fatica fuori dalla piscina. Cercando di non pensare alla voce di Rin che lo richiama a sé disperata, mentre scappa verso gli spogliatoi e fugge dai suoi problemi – di nuovo, come sempre.

\- Non dovrei essere qui. - Mormora. Rin scuote la testa piano; è chiaro che non la pensa allo stesso modo. Ovviamente non la pensa allo stesso modo: non ha capito.

\- Torniamo a casa, se vuoi. - Risponde, la voce appena incrinata dalle lacrime che Sousuke non vuole vedergli versare. Sou sospira; solleva le mani al volto e lo nasconde dietro, massaggiando i muscoli indolenziti. Non vuole tornare a casa. Non è facile spiegare cosa provi senza distruggere tutto ciò che hanno costruito.

\- Non hai capito. - Continua. Fa un gesto vago attorno a sé, che Rin segue con il proprio sguardo; è di portata molto ampia. Comprende la piscina, tutta Sidney, tutta l'Australia. Comprende Rin. - Non dovrei essere _qui_. - Ripete, e questa volta l'enfasi sull'ultima parola fa sì che Rin sgrani gli occhi, onestamente ferito. Si fa più avanti, e il borsone scivola dalle sue spalle e cade a terra. Sousuke torna a evitare il suo sguardo, e fissa un punto per terra. Stavolta ha compreso ogni sfumatura di quella frase, ed è furioso.

Non dovrei essere a Sidney. Non dovrei essere in Australia. Non dovrei essere assieme a te.

\- Lo credi davvero? - Lo sente sibilare a denti stretti. Le sue mani tremano, reprimono la sua necessità di aggrapparsi a qualunque cosa – il colletto della maglia di Sousuke, probabilmente. È un suo vizio, giocoso o meno. Stavolta si sta trattenendo dal farlo, e qualcosa gli suggerisce che è solamente perchè è incazzato oltre ogni limite. - Ci sei arrivato tutto da solo? Senza consultarmi? -

Sousuke sospira di nuovo. - Rin, non... -

\- Non puoi nuotare? - Rin prosegue, senza dargli il tempo di rispondere. - Credi che me ne importi qualcosa? Credi che vedere che la tua spalla non è ancora guarita possa farmi...cosa? Disinnamorare per magia? Dio, mi fai sentire così stupido. -

\- Non credo tu sia stupido. - Sousuke tenta di guardarlo in volto, ma è difficile. È paonazzo. È arrabbiato. Sa che se lo facesse finirebbe per sciogliersi; sarebbe tutto finito. - Ci siamo fatti una promessa. Ti ho promesso che sarei tornato quando avessimo potuto gareggiare entrambi... -

Le mani di Rin si sollevano di scatto, premono sulla sua maglia, la tirano a sé. Ora lo riconosce. - Non mi importa cosa ci siamo promessi tre anni fa! - Urla. Sousuke solleva una mano e la posa sul polso di Rin. Stringe, ma non abbastanza da fargli male. Quel tanto che basta per sentirlo. Per aggrapparsi a lui. - Tre anni fa non avevo idea di cosa significasse passare interi mesi senza poterti toccare! Tre anni fa ero a malapena un bambino! Tre anni fa non sapevo... -

La sua voce si fa più bassa, debole. Sousuke è quasi tentato di allontanarsi nuovamente, ma non può lasciare che un momento di debolezza diventi un momento in cui non è presente per Rin. Non è così che funzionano le cose tra loro, sbagliato o giusto che sia. Quando le labbra di Rin si posano sul suo mento lui lo sente tremare, e rimane ad occhi chiusi ad ascoltare ogni istante di quel tremore.

\- Tre anni fa non sapevo di essere innamorato di te, va bene? - Sussurra, il fiato caldo contro il suo collo. - Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace se non riesco a rinunciare a te, se ti costringo a rimanere. -

Non può fare a meno di carezzare la sua nuca con gesti lenti e misurati, che possano calmarlo e far cessare il suo tremolio. È un ritmo che conosce. Lo fa spesso, quando Rin fatica a prendere sonno.

\- È tutto sbagliato. - Lo sente mormorare, la voce soffocata dal fatto che ha posato il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla. - Sono un egoista. Mi dispiace... -

Sou scuote la testa. - Va bene così. - Sussurra. - Va bene così. -

È uno strano equilibrio, pensa. Tutto ciò che pensa è di non meritarsi Rin – non ha mai voluto essere un'ombra per lui, ma un compagno che potesse permettersi di stare al suo fianco; e ha sempre pensato che Rin fosse della stessa idea. Ma Rin è lì, a definirsi un egoista perchè vuole che rimanga, ad amarlo senza considerare i suoi desideri. E a lui non importa. È confusionario, ma è così che sono.

\- Non andartene. -

È tutto ciò che ha sempre voluto sentire. Sono le due parole di cui non si stancherà mai, rasserenanti quanto le improvvise dimostrazioni d'affetto di Rin. Non riesce a non stringere i denti di fronte al suo tono affrettato e spaventato; non riesce a non abbracciarlo, né a impedire a se stesso di piangere. Affonda il viso nel collo di Rin e lo stringe, e sa che può sentire che sta piangendo, ma non importa. Finchè non lo vede può continuare a pensare che i sentimenti di Rin siano più importanti dei suoi.

\- Non me ne frega niente se non sei con me quando nuoto. - Continua. - Amo nuotare, ma... -

Se Rin continua a parlare non farà altro che cementarlo a sé, bloccarlo in quel paese, in quella condizione, in quel ruolo. Il pensiero lo spaventa terribilmente; ma il fatto che senta anche di non desiderare altro fa molta, molta più paura.

\- ...Ti amo molto di più. E voglio stare con te. Per cui non andartene, ti prego. -

Improvvisamente nulla ha più senso di quelle parole. Non il mondo che lo circonda, non la rabbia verso il proprio corpo malandato, niente. Esistono solo lui e Rin.

Cammina di nuovo su un terreno precario, ma il bacio che Rin posa gentilmente contro le sue labbra è solido e lo ancora a terra con una forza che Sousuke non credeva che un essere umano potesse possedere. Lo vuole, e lo ama, e ha paura. E va bene così.

E Rin sorride, la fronte contro la sua.

\- Va bene. -

\- Davvero? -

\- Ti amo. -

E la sua mano carezza la sua guancia, scende sul suo collo, si posa sulla sua spalla destra. Stringe piano. Quel tanto che basta per sentirlo. Per aggrapparsi a lui.

\- Sono contento che tu sia qui. - Mormora. - Esattamente dove dovresti essere. -

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Angsty fanfic about sourin a few years later where Rin and Sousuke lives together and over a period of a month, Sousuke tries to swim and get back to practice again but gets so frustrated that he smashes his fist into a wall and cries a tear bc he can no longer swim no matter how much he practices/ rehabilitates and it crushes Rin’s heart to realize how much Sou wants to swim again”  
> © surinnsenpai
> 
> Mi hanno taggata e non ho saputo resistere. Mi è uscito un pezzo molto emotivo e lento ma... non mi dispiace. A dire il vero vorrei tutte le entry della sourin week fossero simili a questa, per quanto scrivere fluff non mi sia dispiaciuto.
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> -Joice


End file.
